the_eye_colorsfandomcom-20200216-history
How to Lighten your Eyes
Don't like your Eye Color? Good News it is proven that Eye color can change over time! Want to change the color of your eyes? here our the steps to help lighten your eyes effectively! Part One: Changing Naturally * Try herbal cleanse On a similar premise to that of changing your diet, some people have claimed that doing a diet cleanse using herbal teas/pastes changed their eye color. This is likely because the herbal cleanse changed the hormone levels in the body, thus giving the illusion of a change in eye color. Try drinking chamomile, licorice, and uvi-ursa tea multiple times a day for a minor shift in color. You can also find these herbs as pastes or capsules in some health food stores, if you’re not interested in drinking tea. * Eat Raw fruits and Vegetables ' Changing your lifestyle and the way you eat changes the hormones and melanin in your body, fruits that are antioxidant are said to lessen the melanin in your skin, hair and eyes, It also makes our eyes healthy. foods that are rich in antioxidant are tomatoes, oranges, lemon, grapes. * '''Use Honey Eye-Drops ' Honey can't lighten your eyes sorry" it is normally said by people who have no clue about this process, either scientifically or via experience. Hydrogen peroxide in raw honey is activated by dilution. However, unlike medical hydrogen peroxide, commonly 3% by volume, it is present in a concentration of only 1 mmol/l in real raw honey. Iron in raw honey oxidizes the oxygen free radicals released by the hydrogen peroxide. glucose + H2O + O2 ? gluconic acid + H2O2 When used topically (as, for example, a wound dressing), hydrogen peroxide is produced by dilution with body fluids. As a result, hydrogen peroxide is released slowly and acts as an antiseptic. And as you all know, hydrogen peroxide is a melanin inhibitor, it can lighten your eyes by helping to reduce the dark pigments in them. Clearly , this process has worked for quite a lot of people. I care more about those with jet-black eyes, because those eyes are usually dark irrespective of lighting. So it’s much more accurate to notice color-change. Now, to go from jet-black to medium-brown like quite a few here have clearly shows the theory of hydrogen peroxide and melanin inhibition Steps in making 'Honey Eye-Drops' 1. Make distilled water. 2.Mix the raw-beech honeydew honey and two droppers of rubbing alcohol into the distilled water after heating it luke-warm/mild warm to not destroy the enzymes. 1:1.5 honey distilled water ratio. 3. Put it into my dropper. 4. Put 1-3 drops several times a day on ONE eye to compare it against the other, will then add it to the other eye if it works on my own eye. 5. Store in a cool-dark place away from sun-light. * '''Try Hypnosis to change your Eye Color Hypnosis has sometimes been linked to a change in eye color, but what it is actually linked to are the hormones that control your eyes. If under hypnosis, onlookers may witness a slight change in color, visualizing while hearing subliminal audio can change your eye color, it's just a matter of days or weeks to see the change, just be patient and have faith that it will work. Part Two: Making Illusion of Lighter Eyes * Wear the Right Clothes and Accessories that complement your eye color! Wearing perfect color that matches your eye color can make it look lighter or darker for example wearing Tan or Violet shades of cloth can make your Brown Eyes lighter, In Hazel Eyes wearing Green-based clothes can lighten your the eye color, Grey and Navy Blue complements blue eyes. * Use eye color enhancing eye shadow. Some makeup companies make special eye color enhancing palettes that can help take the guesswork out of choosing the right eye shadow to enhance your eye color. You can also choose complementary colors to brighten your eye color. * For blue eyes, try terra cotta, bronze, copper, yellow, or peach. * For green eyes, try shades of purple, mauve, or rose. * For brown eyes, try bronze, GOLD, or shimmery earth tones But honestly nothing is really going to change your eye color so just except what you have, move on with your life, and skip all of this stuff. Category:Tips Category:Fake Category:Dangerous Category:Misinformation